Stolen Hearts
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sequel to Crushing Hard. Who knew what a small crush would lead to. Now married and wanting a family of his own, will Douglas find a way to make his husband's dreams come true. But evil is still on the horizon, will the newest members of the Davenport family be able to finished off the threat on their family for once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to the sequel to Crushing Hard. Before I began, I will be answering some of your questions. Yes. Your OCs will be here. As for a baby...you just have to wait and see. Now without further ado here's chapter one. **

Her heart started to beat at a alarming rate. Her skin started to get sweaty and all she could do was scream as she felt her body being torn apart. How the hell did this happen? Oh right...that damn bastard, Shayde Killian. Raped her and caused her to become pregnant. Now she was in labor...premature labor for some since she's been pregnant for six months. Her uncle and father said it's her bionics, they speed up the process and slows the aging. She clinched her eyes shut before screaming at the top of her lungs as another wave of extreme pain shot through her body. After a half of hour withering in pain the sound of a baby crying caused her to blinked her pale green eyes open.

"Congratulations Breana. You have a healthy baby boy." smiled Tasha before wrapping the small child in a blue blanket.

Breana turned her head when her step-mother brought the child for over for her to hold. There was a clearing of a throat, which caused the two Davenport females to look towards the room entrance. Standing at the entrance, dressed in a S.H.E.I.L.D. catsuit uniform was none other than Sherise. Breana smiled at the appearance of her friend. After she came to for the second time, after being rescued from that warehouse. Breana had started to know Sherise more. To know that they have a lot in common. Minus the fact that she doesn't have the hots for her dad.

"Can I hold him?"

Breana frowned before slumping down into the covers. "Sure and while you are at it, drown him."

Sherise shook her head as the newborn baby was placed in her arms. She pulled back the blanket a bit and gasped.

Tasha looked alarmed and worried. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Sherise couldn't form her words as she continued to look at the babe in her arms. He had pale skin, a good amount of black hair on his head. As a pair of green eyes stare up at her with newborn innocence. Her mind took her back to the academy where he was the lesson that they wanted us to be prepared in case if he ever returned.

"Loki..."

Breana looked confused before looking at the baby she had no choice to give birth to. From where Sherise was holding him she had a good look at him. The news reports and news-papers came to mind about a man, a God that wanted to rule the earth. She snorted before looking away.

"A perfect name for a little trouble maker he's going to be."

Sherise frowned before cradling the baby. He cooed and smiled before a cute baby yawn left his mouth. She smiled before handing the baby over to Tasha. "I'll let your father and uncle know."

Breana didn't say anything, she just turned her head and closed her eyes. After all she was exhausted. Sherise sighed before walking out of the room and headed down stairs. Where four of the Davenport family waited. When she arrived it was just Leo and Douglas in the living room. Now it's three, and as she made eye contact with said third Davenport, she smiled.

"Hi, Donny."

Donald smiled before couldn't keep his brown eyes off of her b-cup breast. Since Sherise's uniform was something like the Black Widow's suit. It was black and hugged her body like second skin, the suit had the S.H.E.I.L.D. symbol on her shoulders. Her long wavy black hair fell nicely down her back. He cleared his throat before moving his eyes up.

"Hi, Sherise. When did you get here?"

The young agent smiled before walking over and sitting on the couch. "Twenty minutes ago. Went to see Breana. She has a adorable son."

The three Davenport males shared a look but before they could voice their thoughts, Sherise frowned and sighed as she sat up.

"She resents him...and it's my fault she named him after a maniac God."

Donald walked over and sat by her, he squeezed her left thigh. "What makes you think that?"

Sherise bit her bottom lip to hold back the moan that was raging to be let out before lowering her head. "He has so many of Loki's features that was the first thing I said."

Douglas got up and from the table and walked over. "It's not your fault. These things happen. I'm sure Loki won't resent you for who you named him after."

Then Douglas took Sherise by surprise by leaning forward and planted a quick kiss on her head. Sherise shuddered and closed her eyes, not catching the knowing smirks on the males faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; I take it you like the story title and the newest member of the Davenports. **

**LabRatsWhore; It probably would go full term but I think the bionics would speed up the aging process, like Reneesmee from Breaking Dawn. **

It has been two months and a half since the birth of Loki. Sherise had fully named him Loki Xavier Davenport. Since his mother didn't want much to do with him, she been acting as mother. Now almost three months later Loki has grown from cuddling infant to walking and talking toddler. Who now sports straight black hair to his shoulders. It was a mystery how Loki was able to grow like weed so Douglas looked into it. That's exactly what Douglas was doing one Saturday afternoon, messing around with the chips. His husband has was at his desk working on a surprise party for Donald as in six months he'll be turning another year. But as went through the magazines for a party theme, Leo couldn't help the heavy sigh that left his mouth.

Douglas stopped working and lifted his goggles over his eyes before turning to face his husband. "Leo, what's wrong?"

Leo sighed before looking up and forced a smile. "It's nothing. I'm going to exchange some ideas with mom. I'll see you later."

Leo walked over and kissed Douglas on the cheek before exiting the lab. Douglas frowned, he Leo inside and out now. He knows that something is bothering his _sweetheart_. He walked over to Leo's desk and glance at the photos scattered around. His eyes widened when they landed on one particular picture. A picture of Loki when he was just a infant. That's when it hit him, his husband desires to have a child. Douglas started to get a idea, a good thing he saved some of Leo's blood samples. A few weeks later Breana and the rest of the Davenport kids gang returned home after a successful mission, a air plane had lost control as another plane was hijacked by terrorist. Sherise was was on the couch with her knees folded as Loki sat close to her side while the nineteen year old read a interesting book about how a boy was adopted and fell in love with his adopted-sister. Some would say that reading a book like that would be extremely hard but Loki is not a ordinary child, he has bionics running through his veins.

"Reese..."

Sherise looked up and smiled at her friends. "Hey guys..." her cheerful expression fell when she looked at Breana.

Chase coughed before holding out his hand. "Hey Loki, I have something cool I want to show you."

Loki smiled before climbing down the couch and ran to his uncle. Breana waited for her family and friends to leave before turning to face Sherise with a deep breath.

"Sherise...I'm going to be straight with you. I really don't care for Loki like I should. I wish I could but I can't. He brings to many memories."

Sherise stood up and with a out of place look. "Then what are you going to do?"

Breana sighed before looking at her friend with tears running down her cheeks. "I want you to take him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: HawiianChick12; I wouldn't exactly say that. She's looking for the best for her son. She's still pretty shooken up about the kidnapping and rape. So to give him away is for the best. **

**Tiff.n.b36; Breana has it bad. I do feel bad for her too. **

**Life Among The Dead; She might. **

**LabRatsWhore; These are special bionics. That stops growth rate at a certain age. But Sherise might. **

Sherise stood in the middle of the living room gawking at her friend before she shook her head. "Breana...you can't be serious!"

The bionic teen looked down and sighed. "I am. I'm not ready and he takes to you. You're the only one I trust with him."

Sherise wanted to cry. She was so overwhelmed with emotions. But as she slumped down on the couch she knew she didn't have a choice and that her friend was right. Breana wasn't ready to become a mother just yet. Not with her still copping with what happened. Before Sherise could function another thought the Davenport mansion's alerts went off. All the bionics that were in the mansion gathered in the living room.

"The president just called. He said that there's a transformer loose and if it explodes than the whole world will go black. Now since Krane might be behind this. I want you all to go...incase his soldiers are around." Donald stopped his instructions and looked at his brother and brother in-law. "Leo and Douglas. You two stay here and keep an watch around here."

Leo pouted before nodding. After the team of bionic teens left, Leo and Douglas went upstairs leaving Donald and Sherise alone. Which was making the young agent pretty nervous since she has been trying to avoid the scientist.

Donald rubbed the back of his neck before turning to face the young woman. "I heard what you did to Danny."

Sherise snapped her brown eyes up as she thanked God for her dark skin. He heard her give his son a blow job. As Sherise thought this she didn't notice the inventor walk up to her. Before she knew it Donald grabbed her chin and brought his lips down her's. Sherise's eyes widened as she gasped, Donald smirked before thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Sherise was still in a state of shock but the air finally returned to her brain.

"Donald..." she breathed breathlessly while taking a few steps back. "You're married."

Donald looked down and bit his bottom lip. "I know. But after I heard you...the first night you stayed here and the way you made my son feel..."

Sherise turned her head, feeling completely embarrassed. He heard her pleasuring herself while moaning his name. She shook her head before running towards the stairs. "I have to check on Loki."

Donald watched the agent run up the stairs before slumping down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Upstairs Leo and Douglas was in their bedroom. The now seventeen year old laid on the king size bed with nothing on as his husband straddled his waist.

"You know...you haven't given me my birthday present." Leo purred at the older man on him.

Douglas ran his hands down Leo's side with a smile. "Oh really. Well than...what do you wish for, my prince?"

Leo sat up and moaned breathlessly, "You..." as Douglas began to jerk him off.

Douglas smirked before crashing their lips together. He second Davenport brother moved up so he can grind their erections together. Leo threw his head with a moan that was muffled into the kiss. Douglas moved his right hand down and began stroking his dick.

"I love you, Mr. Davenport." Douglas whispered breathlessly into Leo's ear.

Leo groaned before thrusting his dick against Douglas', "I love you too, Dougy."

Douglas brought his lips to Leo's and gave him a very passionate kiss before slowly entered his dick into Leo's hole.

"Ahh..." the teen whimpered from pain and pleasure.

Douglas grunted as he picked up the pace, slamming his dick in and out of Leo's ass before throwing the boy's legs over his shoulders. Pounding into him like there's no tomorrow.

Leo couldn't keep his eyes open, his climax was nearing and it wasn't like any of the ones he had before. With a strangled yell he came on Douglas' stomach. Douglas shut his eyes as he emptied his load deep into Leo's ass before slumping down on the bed. Douglas' looked over to his husband and smiled. Leo was already fast asleep. Douglas leaned forward and planted a quick kiss to Leo's temple before bringing his husband close and closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Life Among The Dead; I saw it, that episode really blown my mind away, especially at the end. **

**HawiianChick12; Not exactly. You'll see soon enough. Yeah I saw it, I cried towards the end. **

**LabRatsWhore; As for me putting in the Rise of the secret soldiers, yes and no. Not yet any way. Ninja will be introduced soon, yeah That's one of Loki's powers. **

**Sorry for the kinda late update. Came down with a cold yesterday, but is feeling a little better. **

The bionic team reached the tower to find nothing out of place. So Chase hacked into his scanner and found that a electronic transformer was loose. He turned to his three super-speed siblings.

"Bee, Breana and Danny. You three zoom up the tower and stable the transformer."

The three super-speeding Davenports speeded up the tower. In less than two minutes the three was back on the ground. Chase shut down the scanner when he seen the problem was fixed.

"Let's get back home. Inform Mr. Davenport what happened."

The group of bionic teens nodded in agreement before running off. Breana grabbed Adam as Chris grabbed Chase. Five months has passed since the bionic team fixed the exploding transformer. Now the Davenport household and was celebrating Donald's 41st birthday. They were on the patio, while Loki was in the backyard playing with Ace and Skye. The laughing kinda stop when Sherise walked out with her Stark-laptop, she sat at the glass table, in between Donald and Douglas.

"I have the perfect game to play." the agent announced with a smile.

Douglas took a sip of his wine before grinning at the young woman next to him. "What game would that be?"

Donald groaned, he had caught sight of Sherise's screen. "Truth or dare. Oh God help me."

Sherise giggled before changing the site before looking up. "What about twenty questions?"

Tasha sat on her husband's other side with a smile. "That sounds more...appealing. Who goes first?"

Danny laughed before looking at his father and step-mother. "The guest of honor, of course."

Donald groaned before looking at the laptop. "What is your wildest sexual fantasy?"

Sherise blushed when she caught the inventor looking at her. "Um...being fucked by all of the avengers."

Donald, Douglas and every other male there grinned. Actually imaging the young agent being fucked by Tony Stark, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor and the Hulk. Douglas closed his eyes and groaned.

Sherise blushed even more, once again silently thanking God for her dark skin. With a deep breath she looked at the screen before looking at Donald. "Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?"

Donald gulped before looking at his brother and Leo. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "My brother..."

Tasha's brown eyes widened before she drunk her whole glass of wine before pouring her another one. Donald looked at the laptop before looking at his wife.

"Have you ever peed in someone's swimming pool?"

Tasha shook her head before taking a drink. "No but Leo has."

Leo glared at his mother, "Mom! They didn't need to know that!"

Tasha was about to ask Adam the next question when a alarm system went off. Douglas looked at his phone before standing and rushing into the lab. Donald right after him with Leo right behind him. Sherise shared a look before rushing after the fleeing Davenport males. She entered the lab to see water all over the floor. She looked from the floor to the three Davenports, who was standing by a glowing capsule. As she walked over she found out that the water on the floor was coming from the glowing, foggy capsule.

"What's going on?"

Donald looked from his brother and the capsule to Sherise. "I have no idea."

Soon there was a wheezing sound as the fog and light disappeared. Then the door to the capsule opened. Lying on the floor was a crying infant. Douglas took off his jacket and wrapped the baby in it. He grabbed the bionic scanner and scanned the child.

"I can't believe it...it worked..."

Leo, Donald and Sherise shared confused looks before Leo approached his husband. Never taking his eyes off the baby in Douglas arms. Apparently the child was a male and he had skin like Donald and his black hair. His eyes were bright and a hazel color.

"Douglas...what did you do?"

Douglas smiled at the baby before looking at his husband. "I put our DNA, our blood and semen in the capsule with a chip base off of Loki's growth and here's our son."

Sherise and Donald was speechless but it wasn't completely unbearable. The boy does look like Donald with Douglas' eyes. Sherise shook her head before looking at the new happy parents.

"What's his name?"

Douglas and Leo looked at one another before the younger Davenport brother nodded. "Justin Davenport."

Donald couldn't take his eyes off his nephew. It was like looking at one of his baby pictures. Sherise looked at the inventor before shaking his shoulder lightly.

"We should tell the others. They are most likely worried we didn't come back yet."

The Davenport males nodded before following Sherise out of the lab. Douglas and Leo side by side, with little Justin in Douglas' arms.


End file.
